


Scratching an itch (italian version)

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Julian is a sex god, Lemon, Quickies, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Julian ed Ezri, all'inizio della loro relazione, fanno i birichini nel ripostiglio dell'infermeria.Può essere letta sia come stand alone che come parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri e non è necessario leggerla per seguire la serie.Pubblicherò anche la versione in inglese, lingua in cui originariamente ho scritto questa storia.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011
Kudos: 1





	Scratching an itch (italian version)

Quel giorno Ezri e Julian si erano incontrati a pranzo ed avevano fatto un brindisi per festeggiare il fatto che Ezri avesse ufficialmente acquisito la piena certificazione come consigliere, cosa che era stata rimandata a causa della guerra. Fino ad allora era stata facente funzioni di consigliere, Benjamin aveva organizzato il tutto con la Flotta Stellare. Aveva ottenuto l’attestazione di compiuto tirocinio tre mesi dopo essere arrivata sulla stazione e adesso aveva ottenuto l'abilitazione, dopo aver superato l'esame.  
  
Dopo aver pranzato sulla Passeggiata lui avrebbe dovuto essere di nuovo in servizio, ma si desideravano l'un l'altra e non c'era tempo per andare in uno dei loro alloggi, avrebbero avuto appena il tempo per una sveltina prima dell'appuntamento di Ezri con un paziente. L'idea era di farlo velocemente da qualche parte, solo per togliersi il desiderio immediato, sperando che nessuno li cogliesse sul fatto.  
  
Durante il pranzo lei gli aveva rivolto messaggi suggestivi e da un certo punto di vista il solo pensiero che potessero essere colti sul fatto accresceva ancora di più la loro eccitazione.  
  
Quando Julian aveva guidato Ezri per mano verso l'infermeria, lei aveva colto il suggerimento e si erano sentiti sollevati nel vedere che il posto di lavoro di Julian era deserto in quel momento, fortunatamente, perché a quel punto difficilmente avrebbero potuto cambiare idea.  
  
Quando superarono la soglia del ripostiglio lui impostò un blocco di sicurezza alla porta. Immediatamente iniziarono a baciarsi, le loro lingue duellarono mentre si assaporavano l'un l'altra, baciandosi con foga. Julian avrebbe voluto poter raggiungere le sue macchie più sensibili, come quelle appena sopra il suo seno destro, ma questa volta probabilmente avrebbero dovuto accontentarsi della sua seconda zona più sensibile, le macchie sul suo fianco sinistro.  
Fu comodo che quel modello più recente di uniforme fosse composto da due pezzi separati per pantaloni e giacca. Nella fretta, tutto quello che dovettero fare fu slacciare i pantaloni. Julian spinse i pantaloni di lei intorno alle ginocchia e caddero alle caviglie, insieme alle sue mutandine nere e lui abbassò la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni quanto bastava per liberarsi dai boxer regolamentari della Flotta Stellare, era già dolorosamente duro. Lei lo circondò con la mano e lo accarezzò lentamente.  
  
Lui mormorò: "Ezri" e la spinse gentilmente a voltarsi, lei prontamente eseguì e si sostenne con le mani su uno scaffale basso, era il modo più semplice per stare insieme senza che lei dovesse spogliarsi ulteriormente. Le massaggiò le macchie sui fianchi, aumentando l’eccitazione, poi la toccò con una mano fra le gambe nude e con l'altra le tocco il seno attraverso il tessuto dell'uniforme.  
Piegò leggermente le ginocchia per raggiungerla.  
  
"Allarga un po' queste bellissime gambe, tesoro." Le sussurrò.  
Lei lo fece e quando lui notò quanto fosse bagnata entrò dentro di lei con il suo cazzo duro.  
  
"Dei!" Esclamò Ezri, poi mormorò qualcosa in Trill spingendosi indietro per ottenere un maggiore contatto, lui la tenne in posizione iniziando con dei movimenti lunghi e uniformi.  
Aumentarono rapidamente il ritmo e presto lui si trovò a sbattere più forte dentro di lei, calda e accogliente, mentre la ragazza rispondeva alle sue spinte con abbandono.  
  
Si trattenne proprio sul punto di venire, chiedendole:  
"Stai per venire anche tu?"  
  
"Ci sono quasi." Gli assicurò.  
  
Le accarezzò il clitoride con le sue dita abili e spinse altre due volte finché lei non gridò il suo nome e gli si strinse intorno, anche se lui la incoraggiava a tacere, o qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirla.  
Con un'ultima spinta entrò con forza dentro di lei, soffocando un proprio gemito, e le si appoggiò sulla schiena, dandole un bacio dietro il collo.  
  
Si rivestirono ed uscirono dalla stanza. Ezri si scusò per andare a pulirsi un po’ nel bagno dell'infermeria, una saggia precauzione se non voleva che il suo seme le gocciolasse da dentro mentre camminava per la stazione. Era successo una volta, dopo che erano stati insieme in una sala ologrammi, ricordò, arrossendo.  
  
"Ci vediamo stasera?" Le chiese Julian quando lei tornò. Aveva organizzato una festa a sorpresa con i loro colleghi per l’abilitazione.  
  
"Certo, amore. Nel tuo alloggio?"  
  
"No, stavo pensando di uscire. Vestiti carina. Passo da te alle 21:30, se per te va bene."  
  
"Ok, non vedo l'ora." Sospettava che avesse programmato qualcosa.  
  
Lo salutò con un bacio ed entrambi andarono a lavorare con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.  
  
\--  
FINE  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Lascia una recensione o un kudos!


End file.
